Talk:Curse of the Metrognome/@comment-122.151.201.127-20150213104048/@comment-24658696-20150712102305
First of all, Corey DOES like Laney, so you guys got me and I am actually an avid shipper (including Caney)��. Secondly, you may not have questions, because you can't think of them. Thirdly, Grojband went bowling for fun. Now you can find out what's happening! Kin/Kon: Corey...umm...its your go... Corey: What? Oh, oh yeah... *Dazed and unfocused, Corey picks up an orange size 8 bowling ball and rolls it down the aisle. Unfortunately, it goes down the gutters and he scores nothing. Frustrated, he bowls for a second time and bowls down only six pins. After Kin enters his score, he takes his seat next to Laney and continues to let their knees touch. Laney: Huh? *blushing* Corey: Lanes, I have something to tell y- *Kin interrupts him and yells "STRIKE"! He starts to dance around and pull a face at Kon. Much to his annoyance, Kon bowls a strike too and copies him. Then they stop arguing and enter their scores in, laughing at Corey trying to flirt with Laney. Kon: Hahaha! Laney is blushing and acting like a girl! Laney: Hey! I know you like Kim! Corey: Traitor! *He gets up and almost slaps Kon, but Laney pulls him back. Laney: Core, he's our friend. Besides, you're the guy with kiddie fan girls! Corey: Hey! We need band publicity! Laney: True. Anyway, it's Kin's go. Do you think he'll strike? Corey: Nah! Laney: Yep. *The two look at each other and burst out laughing. Sure enough, Kin strikes. Laney: Hah! Now you have to tell me the embarrassing secret! Corey: *gulps* Lanes, I have a huge crush on you. Laney: Really? *blushing* Corey: Yeah. So, do you wanna date the Frontman? Kon: Enough with the lovey-dovey, watch me bowl! *Kon bowls down 8 pins. Kon: Darn it! *He narrows his eyes and scores the last two pins. Kon: Haha! *The game continues, with Kon in finishing first place, Kin in second, Laney in third and Corey in last place. Kon: Since I won, I get to choose what to play next. Corey/Laney/Kin: Fine... Kon: Laser tag! Everyone: Yay! *They walk into the laser tag room. It is full of other kids about their age. A boy speaks up. Boy: Grojband! You guys are awesome, let's play laser tag! *The kids cheer and run to pick their teams. Kin: Kon, you and me on the red team, bro? Kon: Yeah! Corey: You and me on the blue team? Laney: Ok. *smiles shyly* *The game is about to start. Corey grins in the dark, but only Laney sees him. The alarm starts and teenagers run around, shooting their laser guns with varying degrees of skill. Corey: *whispering* Lanes, do you want to date me? Laney: Are you kidding? Of course, Core! *Corey steps really close to her and kisses her on the lips. Laney stands there, speechless with happiness. Just then, two guys on the red team shoot them both and groan with disgust when Corey kisses Laney again. Red team boys: Ewww! *They continue shooting them. In fact, at the end of the game, these two boys came in first and led red team to victory. The blue team are confused how they lost, but they let it slide and split into various groups, going to the snackbar, toilets, arcades, bowling alley, trampolines and dodgeball.